


The House That Built Me

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death (Not One of the Big Three), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda sad but sweet, Reference Drug Use, Sam is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) goes home again after many years.





	The House That Built Me

(Y/n) was sitting in the library, watching Dean and Sam play on an Xbox that Dean had scored at a garage sale for next to nothing. The kid that it belonged to had gotten in trouble for stealing, so a lot of his luxuries went goodbye. The boys had never had a game system of their own before, so she made a note to herself to get them games for Christmas. She was watching as Dean got mad at how good Sam was at Halo. Little did he know that Sam spent many weeks playing games with his friends while at Stanford.

Sam had just thrown a grenade at Dean, causing the oldest Winchester to unleash a chain of colorful words, when (Y/n)’s phone vibrated. A simple text from a cousin she had once been really close to, but really didn’t talk to anymore.

Call me.

(Y/n) stood up and left the library as Sam and Dean argued. Sam looked back to where she had been while he and Dean waited for the new arena to loud, but she wasn’t there. He frowned and was about to ask Dean if he had seen her when (Y/n) rushed by, heading towards her and Sam’s room. Sam stood up.

“Dude, where are you going?” Dean asked. But Sam didn’t answer. “Ok, but don’t whine to me when I kill your Master Chief because you couldn’t hold your pee!” Sam ignored him and made his way to his room. (Y/n) was pulling her duffle bag from the closet and was throwing some clothes into it.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked. (Y/n) looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“I have to go home.” She said before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

“Why?” Sam asked. He knew that (Y/n) had left home and hadn’t been back in a long time. That’s why she was with him. That’s why she had been out hunting when they first met.

“My grandma. She’s sick.” (Y/n) said. “I have to go back.” At this point, Dean had paused the game to see what was going on.

“Do you want me to take you there?” Sam asked. (Y/n) shook her head.

“I don’t want to trouble you. I can drive myself.” But the way she was shaking, Sam didn’t trust that.

“No, I don’t mind.” Sam said. Dean popped his head in.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked. (Y/n) looked at him but was finding it hard to talk. So Sam spoke up for her.

“(Y/n) needs to go home. So I’m going to take her.” Sam explained. “We’ll drive out to Indiana and stay there for a few days before coming back.” Sam said. Dean smirked.

“Road trip!” Dean called out, turning on his heel and leaving. Sam turned his attention back to (Y/n) and offered a smile. But she couldn’t match it. At least she wasn’t going to be going through this alone.

****

After hours on the road, the Impala pulled up in front of a fairly large, two story house. The tree in the front yard had leaves falling from it, covering the grass. The sidewalk that led up to the porch was clean at least. There was a faded porch swing hanging from the roof of the brick porch. As they made their way up the walkway, Sam noticed a set of handprints right next to some paws embossed in the concrete. He smiled some and followed along behind (Y/n). She made her way up the steps, took a deep breath, and pushed the doorbell.

“(Y/n)!” A woman a few years older than (Y/n) said as she wrapped her arms around her. “It’s good to see you!”

“You too Kelly.” (Y/n) said, patting her back. Kelly looked at the Winchester brothers, both who were much taller than her. “Kelly, this is my boyfriend Sam and his brother Dean.”

“Boyfriend?” Kelly said. “Damn, I lost the bet.” (Y/n) laughed and shook her head. She knew all about the bet that she was a lesbian. Especially with all the flannel she wore. “Mama is in the kitchen. Bobby Ray and the kids are hanging out in the living room. Everyone will be here tonight. When you told me you were coming, I made up your room.”

“Oh, I thought that we would just stay at a motel…” (Y/n) said. Kelly turned and glared at her. Sam realized then that look ran in the family.

“Nonsense. All three of you are staying here.” Kelly said. “(Y/n) and Sam can stay in her room. And don’t worry, I’ll find someplace for you Dean.” She smiled at him, making Sam and (Y/n) roll their eyes. “Plus, ya’ll gotta be tired of motels, with you following the next big story.” Sam looked down at (Y/n). She just gave him a look that said she would explain later. “Well, go on. Take your bags upstairs. Bobby Ray installed a new hot water heater a few months ago, so we don’t have to worry about running out. Get a shower.”

“Okay, okay.” (Y/n) said. She headed for the staircase, running her hand on the bannister with a smile on her face. Sam and Dean followed along behind her, toting their bags with them. Once they were up the stairs, they followed (Y/n) all the way down the hall to a bedroom at the end. The white door was closed. (Y/n) stood there, staring at it.

“Are we going in?” Dean asked. 

“Huh?” (Y/n) asked, thinking about the last time she shut that door.

“Can we go in?” Sam asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and opened the door, revealing her old bedroom.

The walls were a soft blue. Posters covered it. Dean saw a Guns n’ Roses poster, a few Beatles, and several from movies. There was an old oak dresser that held a bulky, tube TV with a Nintendo 64 hooked up to it, and a VCR. In the corner was a desk with a bulky computer sitting on it. A shag rug covered the wood floor. And a full size bed set on the wall right in the middle. There were various other things that set around the room. A guitar that (Y/n) was trying to learn to play, a bookshelf with books and VHS mixed on it, a boom box with a box of cassettes sitting underneath it, and various trinkets.

“Whoa.” Dean said. He walked to one of the posters and touched it. “Is this vintage?”

“Yeah.” (Y/n) said. “I ran away one summer and went to California. Lived with someone I wasn’t supposed to. Snuck onto the strip and got posters.” There was so much that Dean and Sam wanted to know about (Y/n)’s past, but they weren’t sure if they should ask. “Oh, and we’re reporters.” (Y/n) said.

“Uh…why?” Dean asked.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly say that I was going off to hunt ghosts and hang out with the king of hell, now could I?”

“She’s got a point.” Sam said.

“Why don’t I show you guys where the shower is and let you guys take turns?” (Y/n) said. She took them right across from her room to a bathroom. “This was my bathroom. No one else used it. So you guys play rock, paper, scissors to figure out who is going to go first.” With that, (Y/n) left, leaving Sam and Dean standing by the bathroom door.

****

(Y/n) stood outside the closed bedroom door. Kelly had told her which room she was in, and (Y/n) hadn’t found the strength to knock on the door. Finally, after a few calming breaths, she knocked slowly.

“Come in.” A soft voice answered. (Y/n) slowly opened the door.

“Hey grandma.” (Y/n) said, walking in and shutting the door. The much older woman shakily held up the remote to mute the TV as (Y/n) walked closer, standing at the foot of the bed. “I came as soon as Kelly called.”

“I told her not to. I know you’re busy with your…reporting.” Grandma said. (Y/n) shook her head, tears in her eyes.

“I would always come back if you called.” (Y/n) said. “I was just an angry teenager and wanted someone to blame.” Grandma opened her arms for (Y/n).

“Come here my sweet child.” She said. (Y/n) immediately climbed onto the bed and hugged her grandma. Tears started falling down her face.

“I missed you grandma. I’m so sorry.” (Y/n) cried. Her grandma rubbed her back.

“I should’ve told you the truth long ago.” She whispered. “I’m just glad you’re home now.”

****

A couple hours later had Sam and Dean sitting in the living room, watching a man with cowboy boots sift through old board games as two annoyed kids played on Nintendo DS’s. Sam looked around for (Y/n), but he couldn’t find her. He made his way into the kitchen, where Kelly was helping her mom make food.

“Have you seen (Y/n)?” Sam asked. Kelly turned and smiled at him.

“She’s outside talking to Snoopy.” Kelly explained. Sam raised an eyebrow. Kelly pointed to a door that led out to the backdoor. “Out that way.”

“Thank you.” Sam said. He made his way outside. He saw (Y/n) perched on a wooden rope swing, moving slowly. “Babe?” Sam asked. (Y/n) turned to look at him.

“Hey Sammy.” She said softly.

“Kelly said you were out here talking to Snoopy?” He asked. She smiled some.

“See that oak over there?” She asked, pointing with her chin. Sam nodded. “My beagle is buried under there.”

“I’m so sorry.” Sam said. They were quiet for a second, Sam standing against the tree while (Y/n) stared off into the distance.

“Grandma wants to talk to you.” (Y/n) said.

“Why?” Sam asked. (Y/n) shrugged.

“I told her about you. She wants to meet you.” (Y/n) said. Sam smiled some. “And I warned her about the hippie hair.”

“Hey! It’s not that long.” Sam said. (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

“Sammy, you could be Cousin It for Halloween and you wouldn’t need to do much.” (Y/n) joked. He playfully pushed her, making her swing go higher. She couldn’t help but laugh. One thing she learned from high school, it was hard to be mad on the rope swing.

****

Dean was playing Super Mario World while Sam and (Y/n) set on her bed. She was flipping through a scrapbook, showing him ticket stubs and pictures. She stopped at a picture of her standing on the beach. The guy standing by her had his face blacked out.

“Who’s that?” Sam asked. (Y/n) sighed.

“That’s my dad.” She said. Dean paused the game to turn and look at her.

“I thought you said your dad was dead.” Dean said. (Y/n) nodded.

“Technically he’s alive in California with his new wife and kids.” (Y/n) said. “At the time I was there, him and my mom were still together, though they were never married. And they were high all the time. They weren’t supposed to have contact with me. Court order. That’s why I lived here. But I someone got in contact with them and I ran away. I stayed in LA with them for a while, sneaking into bars because they gave me a fake ID and they wanted to score some coke.”

“Dude, and you think dad was bad.” Dean said to Sam.

“I was so mad at my grandma. She wouldn’t tell me why they weren’t allowed to see me. Or why presents from them went straight into the trash. The law said they had to stay away from me. And I was just so mad. But now, I see why she didn’t want me to talk to them.” (Y/n) looked down. “I wish I could go back to that day. The day I slammed the door and walked out.”

“I know the feeling.” Sam said, rubbing her back. “You’re not alone.”

“I know.” She smiled at him. “I know.”

****

(Y/n) helped Kelly and her mom in the kitchen while Kelly’s dad, and other family members showed up for dinner. Everyone was gathered in the house, hugging and smiling at each other.

“Who’s ’67 Impala is that?” Uncle Ennis asked. Dean looked up.

“That would be mine.” Dean said. Uncle Ennis laughed.

“I drove one of those brand new off the lot back in the summer of ’67.” He laughed. “Still got her too. Wanna see her?”

“Hell yeah!” Dean laughed. Sam took this time to head into grandma’s room to talk to her. He was a little nervous at how she would take him.

“You must me the Sam that my (Y/n) kept going on and on about.” She said, smiling at Sam.

“It’s nice to meet you ma’am.”

“Call me grandma.” She said. “I don’t do ma’am.” Sam smiled. “How did you two meet?”

“We met, doing a story.” Sam said. She shook her head.

“Don’t lie to me. I know a hunter when I see one.” She said. Sam stared at her with wide eyes. “My husband was one. He rescued me back in the day. Just don’t tell (Y/n) I know her secret.” She said. Sam just stared. “Take good care of her, will you?”

“Of course. I love her.” Sam said. He wanted to marry her, but he was scared of how that would end up.

“Thank you.” Grandma said with a smile.

****

Dinner went great. Dean got to sleep on the couch, but it literally was the comfiest one that he had slept on. Things went okay until a few days later when (Y/n)’s grandma, the woman who raised her and made her who she was, passed away. There were so many tears and she just couldn’t handle it. She clung to Sam tiredly after crying her eyes out.

“(Y/n)?” Kelly said, knocking on the door. “Can you come downstairs please?” (Y/n) looked at Sam and the two of them joined the others.

“As you know, my mom owned this house.” Kelly’s father said. “And she built it with her own two hands.” They all nodded. “So, mom saw it fit that this house see the next generation of kids. And she knows that Kelly and Bobby Ray already have a place in Texas. And the other grandchildren couldn’t be bothered to show.” He looked at (Y/n) and Sam. “So she wants you two to have it.”

****

“We can’t take it.” (Y/n) said, pacing. “We have the bunker.” Dean and Sam watched her pace the room.

“Actually,” Dean started. “You two should take it.”

“What?” Sam asked. “Why?”

“Sammy, all I’ve ever wanted for you was to have a house, a wife, and kids. This is that chance.” Dean explained. “Plus, while I was exploring, I found protection symbols carved in random places and there is salt in the concrete. I think it’s safe.” Sam looked at (Y/n).

“So, what do you say?” He asked. “This house already turned you into a wonderful woman. Why don’t we let it build the next generation?” (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile, even though her eyes were still puffy from crying.

“Let’s do it.”


End file.
